Twist
by Edele Lane
Summary: Set about a year in the future. A late night at the office involves a twist that neither Sark nor Sydney expected.


**Title:** Twist  
**Author:** Edele Lane  
**E-mail:** Edyn04@aol.com  
**Rating:** R/NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Everything "Alias;"-related; does not belong to me. It belongs to J.J. Abrams and probably 900 other people associated with him.  
**Archive:** Nowhere yet, but if you want it, take it and then e-mail me so I'll know.  
**Feedback:** Please;x  
**Summary:** A late night at the office involves a twist that neither Sark nor Sydney expected.  
**Dedication:** This is for Ash who reads each part before it is posted here and is undoubtedly my best (and favorite) critic.  
  
  


**Twist  
  
  
  
**

Sark sat at his desk. Sydney was sitting at her desk a few feet away from Sark, her back facing him. Sark glanced down at the pile of papers on his desk, wondering why he was still staring at the same page that had been sitting on the top of the pile for the past few hours. His eyes drifted to the same place he had been staring all night.  
  
_Oh right, I just can't seem to take my eyes off of the goddess.  
  
_ He sighed and glanced down at the page again. He must have read the same paragraph ninety-two times already, but every time he stopped reading to look at Sydney then turned his attention back to the document, his mind would appear to be completely blank and he couldn't remember what he had read.  
  
_Why are my thoughts completely occupied by this woman? Let's see...she's intelligent, she's witty, she's absolutely drop-dead gorgeous...  
  
_Sark smacked his forehead. He was thinking about her...again. He ran his hands through his slightly rumpled blond hair and stared down at the document again. He looked around the office. Except for himself and the goddess, the place was completely empty. He checked his watch and found that it was much later than he'd thought. He groaned a bit and picked up his briefcase and audibly set it down on his desk. He stood up, clicked it open and and began dropping things into it.  
  
Without missing a beat, Sydney, who looked up from the papers she was eying and turned to face him, said dryly, Gee, you think you could be a bit louder? I mean, it really makes it so much easier to concentrate when there's such an ungodly amount of noise. She rolled her eyes and sighed as she turned back around in her chair.  
  
Sark made a fist. He considered making a sarcastic retort back but decided against it. _Her sarcasm. That's another thing that goes on the list. The girl has a sarcastic streak at least a mile long if not more._ Sark quietly laid the rest of his things in the briefcase. He put on his typical could care less façade and spoke.  
  
Sorry, Ms. Bristow, I guess I didn't realize I was making any noise.  
  
Sydney didn't look up but her shoulders rolled back as she sat up straighter and continued to examine the documents in front of her. It's only noise when you're not making it.  
  
I guess so, Sark said as he snapped his briefcase closed somewhat loudly. He could swear he saw Sydney shake her head slightly in obvious response to the additional noise he had just caused.  
  
Sydney stood up and began stacking papers. She straightened her skirt and rolled her head back on her shoulders, a tiny smile appearing on her lips at the satisfying _crack_ her neck produced. She groaned a bit and continued stacking papers. She picked up her bag from the floor and began stuffing the stacked papers inside.  
  
Leaving as well? Sark asked, watching her rearrange her desk.  
  
Sydney stopped for a moment, mulling over Sark's ridiculous attempt at conversation. No, Sark, I _always_ put everything I'm working on into my bag just before I decide I feel like working for a few more hours.  
  
Ms. Bristow— Sark began calmly.  
  
Sydney muttered under her breath as she tossed the last few items into her bag. She pulled out some papers she evidently didn't need and with them, a small box came out and fell onto the floor. Muttering again, Sydney quickly snatched up the box and threw it in her bag.  
  
Sark vaguely recognized it as a box of sleeping pills and wondered why on earth Sydney Bristow of all people could possibly need sleeping pills. She traveled constantly for Sloane and seemed to always have lines of fatigue under her eyes. She should have no trouble sleeping at night. He decided to probe her. Was that a box of sleeping pills I just saw?  
  
Sydney froze and clenched the bag tightly in her fist as she prepared to sling it over her shoulder. Yes, sometimes I can't sleep that well.  
  
Sark narrowed his eyes at the back of her head. Something wasn't right. Why would you bring them to work? he asked casually.  
  
I wouldn't, Sydney said quickly, I bought them on my lunch hour. I just tossed them in here. Anyway, I have to go, it's getting late.  
  
Me too, Sark said.  
  
Like I care if you have to leave, Sydney muttered. The sarcasm was back.  
  
I never said you did, but since we were in the process of announcing things, I figured—  
  
Whatever, Sark. Good-bye. She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the door leading to the underground parking garage, her heels clicking loudly on the floor and creating something of an echo.  
  
Sark nodded to himself and picked up his briefcase. He walked to the parking garage as well and got into his car. He started the engine, rolled down the window, and listened to Sydney's shoes still clicking on the floor. He heard her car door open and close then heard the sound of the engine turning over. He looked out the window and saw Sydney's Land Cruiser back out of its space. He waited ten seconds before backing out as well.  
  
He stayed a considerable length behind her as he left the Credit Dauphine building. He had decided to follow her because their conversation had left him extremely unsettled and he wanted to make sure that what he feared Sydney might be doing was just his paranoid mind working overtime.  
  
He followed Sydney to a nearby pier. He parked and watched as she walked along the wooden planks to the fence railing that bordered the length of the pier. He watched as she put one foot up and stretched her leg out and over so that she was sitting on the fence staring down at the water. She had a bottle with her, water, he assumed. She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. She popped it into her mouth and uncapped the bottle. She took a short drink from it and swallowed.  
  
Sark pounded his fist on the steering wheel. He _had_ been right. It wasn't his paranoia. He got out of the car and walked quickly along the planks to Sydney. She either didn't notice that he had walked up or purposely chose to ignore him because she didn't so much as flinch to acknowledge his presence.  
  
What the hell do you think you're doing, Ms. Bristow? he asked harshly.  
  
She turned towards him and he saw the sadness in her eyes. What's it look like? She popped another pill.  
  
Ms. Bristow, you can't do this, Sark said, taking a step closer to her.  
  
Sydney scoffed. Who's stopping me? She tossed a third pill into her mouth and knocked back some more water.  
  
Damn it, Sydney, Sark said angrily, surprised that he had used her first name.  
  
Sydney turned towards him and her eyes widened a bit. What did you call me?  
  
Sark said simply.  
  
Sydney's mouth opened slightly as she tried to form the words she wanted to say.   
  
Sark narrowed his eyes at her. It's your name, is it not?  
  
Yes, but—  
  
Well then, there's your answer, Sark said tersely.  
  
Sark, you never refer to me by my first name, Sydney said in something that was probably disbelief.  
  
There's a first time for everything.  
  
Sydney said with a nod, reaching into her pocket and preparing to swallow another pill, I guess there is.  
  
Sark grabbed her wrist and pulled Sydney's hand out of her pocket. He pried open her fist and took the pill from her. He threw it into the water.  
  
What the hell did you do that for? Sydney asked angrily.  
  
Why the hell do you think? Sark snapped.  
  
Sydney groaned in frustration. Why are you here?  
  
I'm preventing you from making the biggest mistake of your life, he answered simply. Now get down from there. I know you're planning on taking the pills and slumping forward so that you fall into the water.  
  
Sydney shook her head slightly and again reached into her pocket. Sark grabbed her wrist a bit more roughly this time and again unclenched her fist and threw the pill into the water. Before Sydney knew what was happening, Sark had moved her arms just slightly so that he could yank off her jacket. She tried to react and grab it from him but she wasn't quick enough and Sark turned the jacket upside-down and let the pills inside the pocket drop into the water.  
  
You son of a bitch, Sydney muttered.  
  
Sark said with a dry laugh, I'm saving you from doing the stupidest thing a person could ever do and this is the thanks I get.  
  
Everything was fine, Sark, you didn't have to interfere, nor did you have the right to do so, Sydney growled.  
  
Sark sighed heavily. Ms. Bristow—  
  
Oh, getting informal again, are we?  
  
_Sydney_, listen to me, Sark pleaded, I know you don't really want to do this. What I would like to know is what triggered it. Or at least whatever it was that made you pick tonight.  
  
You want to know the final straw that broke the camel's back? Sydney asked, turning towards him and frowning.  
  
Sark nodded and rested his hands on the railing. Sydney swallowed hard.  
  
It was the last mission I went on, just a week ago. I had to complete it using a tactic I wasn't comfortable employing. I practically begged Sloane to send someone else or figure out a different way, but there were no other options. So, being Sloane's loyal terrier, I went and I managed to complete the mission. I came back, and everything about the way I looked at the world was different. She looked down at her lap and sighed heavily. It just completely scarred me.  
  
What happened? Sark asked gently.  
  
Sydney narrowed her eyes at him. I had to seduce the man from whom I needed to obtain some information.  
  
Sark turned away from her and looked straight ahead. _She shouldn't have had to go through that._ I'm really sorry that had to happen to you, Sydney.  
  
Yeah, well, so am I, Sydney said quietly, an edge of irritation in her voice.  
  
No, really, I know I have no idea what that must have been like for you, but with all the things you've had to be put through to try and bring an end to SD-6—  
  
Sydney's head snapped towards him. What did you say?  
  
Sark looked far into her eyes and sighed a bit. I've known for awhile. I think you should know that I'm also trying to bring an end to SD-6 as well. We're on the same side. He squeezed her shoulder gently.  
  
It's not just that mission, Sydney admitted, I just feel completely lost. To top it all off, I'm alone. I mean, I have friends and that's fine, but I need more. I'm just so afraid that when I find someone who can provide me the more,' that he'll be killed. She looked straight into Sark's eyes. Every man I have loved has ended up dead.  
  
Sark frowned at her and looked away to stare out over the water. You can't lose faith, Sydney. This will all be over in a matter of time and you'll be able to find someone.  
  
I'm not so sure, Sydney whispered.  
  
_I_ am, Sark told her.  
  
Sydney raised an eyebrow at him. What do you mean?  
  
Sark shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Somehow I just know. You're destined for love. I don't know the particulars, but I know that it will happen for you. He thought he saw Sydney smile out of the corner of his eye. Anyway, I better be going. And I'd really appreciate it if you got down from there because you're making me nervous.  
  
Sydney nodded and slowly slipped her legs back over and planted her feet on the planks. She wobbled a bit and Sark grabbed her.  
  
Those pills are kicking in, Sark said, as he steadied her.  
  
I guess they are, Sydney said with a sigh. I have a suggestion. You'll think I'm crazy, but, it's worth a try.  
  
What is it? Sark asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
Sydney pawed at his chest a bit and leaned close to whisper her request in his ear. Sark pushed her away.  
  
No, Sydney, we can't do that.  
  
Why not?  
  
Because we can't. It's against all the rules we've been sworn not to break and it's against my personal beliefs.  
  
You, Sark, have never had a one night stand? Sydney scoffed. I find that incredibly hard to believe.  
  
Well, you're going to have to try because it's the truth. I never have and I don't intend to, either.  
  
Sydney stepped closer to him and pressed her body against his as she ran her fingertips over his abdomen. I need someone tonight, Sark. It makes sense when you think about it. You were here for me tonight when I considered doing myself in and you should be willing to be here for me for whatever else I need tonight as well. I know it sounds selfish to word it like that, but I truly believe that it's part of the process.  
  
Sark mulled over her words for a moment before refusing again. I'm sorry, but I can't do it.  
  
Please, Sark, just tonight. I really don't think I should be alone tonight anyway, and with Will moving out recently and Francie staying over at her new boyfriend's house, I'll be all alone. Who knows? I might try again.  
  
Sark felt his muscles stiffen. He didn't want to have a one night stand but there was no way he wanted to give her another chance to end her life. Fine. But what if I just stay with you? And we don't do anything? Can't we just do that?  
  
No, Sark, Sydney said quietly, shaking her head and moving closer to him, I need to fill this void. I need to feel something—anything—to erase this emptiness. Yes, it's only for one night, but I need it, I do. Please, Sark. She rubbed the fabric of his shirt between her fingers as she awaited his response. Her eyes stared up into his as his stared down into hers. Finally, he nodded.  
  
One night. No more than that. And we agree to never bring it up again. I don't want to have this hanging over my head every time I walk into a room and you're there. Sark sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around Sydney when she snuggled closer to him.  
  
she said quietly.  
  
Sark rested his chin atop her head as they stood and held her just a bit tighter. He was amazed at how well she seemed to fit—almost as if they were made to hold one another forever. He sighed. Sydney didn't want that so he wasn't going to press the issue even though he couldn't stop thinking about what an opportunity it would be to be with her. She was perfect in every way and she needed someone to appreciate all of her virtues. He could see himself as that person. He knew he wasn't perfect and he knew that he would never be the absolute perfect person for her, but he thought the whole perfect match thing was incredibly overrated. If one was lucky enough to find someone who loved him or her dearly then that was it. He sighed again and his feet moved automatically when Sydney began to walk along the pier back to their respective cars. She whispered for him to follow her in his car to her house and they would go from there. He murmured an agreement and they parted ways for the moment.  
  
  
It wasn't long before they arrived at Sydney's house. Sark parked across the street and walked over to Sydney's driveway to greet her as she was getting out of her car. She gave him a smile and covered her mouth to stifle a sudden yawn.  
  
We don't have much time, she told him, before these things make me conk out.  
  
Sark nodded and followed her as she started to walk to the front door. She unlocked it and they went inside. She flipped on a few lights and shut the door when Sark came into the living room. She went over to him and began unbuttoning his shirt. Sark considered telling her they should take it slow, but he knew she was right about the pills.  
  
His shirt was carelessly tossed on the floor. Sark went for Sydney's blouse and unbuttoned it as Sydney hooked her index finger in the waist of his pants and began leading him to her bedroom. Her shirt was gone before they reached her room.  
  
Sydney rested her hands on Sark's chest and lifted her head to reach his mouth. Sark wrapped his arms around her as they kissed and slowly unhooked her bra. The bra was tossed on the floor and Sark turned his attention to Sydney's breasts. He rested an index finger on one nipple and brushed the pad of his finger over it just barely touching but creating the desired effect. Sydney moaned loudly and began fumbling with Sark's belt. She undid it then unbuttoned the top button of his slacks and unzipped the zipper.  
  
Her hands gently stroked Sark through his boxers and he pushed her hand away. He put a finger to her lips when she began to protest. Sydney opened her mouth ever so slightly and let her tongue wander over his finger. Sark unzipped Sydney's skirt and slipped it off her hips and let it fall to the floor, pooling around her feet. She stepped out of the skirt and kicked it away before slipping off her shoes.  
  
Sark tossed his pants on top of Sydney's skirt and laid his shoes by hers. He took off his socks and tossed those near his shoes then rested his hands on Sydney's waist. He let his mouth find hers as he slid his hands up her sides along the smooth skin. His fingertips moved until they found her abdomen and ran across it tenderly.  
  
He moved her towards the bed and lay her down on it. He climbed onto the mattress and lay next to her. His hand traveled down her stomach to her panties and he stroked her through them. Again, Sydney stroked Sark through his boxers and he pushed her hand away. She started to say something but Sark quickly tore off her panties and touched the tip of his index finger to her clit. Sydney moaned loudly as her body shuddered. Sark slowly circled Sydney's clit and watched her body tremble with desire. He stopped to slip two fingers inside of her and thrust. This elicited another moan from Sydney and she threw her head back, gasping. His thumb found her clit and stroked it gently as his two fingers thrust inside her.  
  
Sydney suddenly grabbed at the bulge in Sark's boxers and dug her nails in just a bit, but enough so that Sark stopped what he was doing. Sydney's lip trembled as she looked into his eyes, still gripping him.  
  
I need you inside of me, she whispered,   
  
Sark nodded and Sydney helped him out of his boxers. He climbed on top of her after throwing the boxers to the floor and leaned his head down to suck on her neck. His hand cupped one of her breasts and his thumb ran lightly across her nipple. She moaned loudly and firmly placed her hands on his hips and moved just a bit so as to guide Sark into her.  
  
Sark groaned and began to thrust with deliberate slowness. Sydney met his thrusts by making her hips rise to meet his and he stopped and pulled back almost all the way. She said nothing, only looked at him curiously. Her unspoken question was answered when Sark slammed into her hard, making her grip the sheets. He thrust a little faster for perhaps a minute and stopped again, pulling back. Sydney braced herself, thinking she knew what was coming next. Sark proved her wrong by gently slipping back into her and doing several slow thrusts, in and almost all the way back. Her mouth was open in somewhat of a state of shock. But she knew she shouldn't be too surprised because Sark never failed to amaze her.  
  
Just then, Sark slammed into her again and thrust faster than ever. Sydney gripped the sheets tighter, her knuckles turning white. Her breath was coming in short gasps as Sark continued to thrust.  
  
Oh God, she breathed, and Sark knew she was close.  
  
Sark pulled back and slammed into her once again and thrust fast. He saw Sydney suck in a breath and the next thing he knew, her muscles were contracting around him as she came with a force so strong, her whole body convulsed violently. She screamed his name loudly and shut her eyes as she tried to relax. The force of her orgasm triggered Sark's and he spilled himself inside of her with a hoarse whisper of her name.  
  
He lay on top of her, his breath coming in short gasps. Sydney had caught her breath and was lightly running her hands through Sark's hair. Finally, Sark rolled off of her and lay beside her, taking a long breath to relax himself. She turned to look at him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed the tip of her nose. She moved closer to him, inviting him to wrap his arms around her. He did so and she sighed contentedly when she felt his chin on her shoulder.  
  
About the one night' agreement, she began quietly, what if we decided to make it more?  
  
Sark mumbled into her shoulder.  
  
What if we decided to make it more? she repeated.  
  
Sark sighed heavily and released his hold on her. Sydney, be reasonable.  
  
I _am_ being reasonable. Did you not hear me when I said I was alone and needed someone? She sighed heavily and flipped over to face him as she propped herself up on one elbow. I want to be loved.  
  
Sydney, you know as well as I that it'll never work between us. _As much as I want it to...  
_  
Sark, you never know until you try. Why can't we try?  
  
There are too many risks. Also, not to bring up a touchy subject, but you said so yourself that every man you have loved has been killed.  
  
It won't happen with you. I'm sure of it, Sydney told him, I don't know how or why I know, but I just know.  
  
Sark sighed and lay on his back. Sydney scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He heard her giggle.  
  
Is this a she asked, snuggling even closer to him.  
  
he said noncommittally.  
  
Sydney looked up at him. Her eyes begged him to give her a real answer. She needed a real answer. She needed something real, anything that was real. _Me. I'm real. She chose me to be the one real aspect of her life. I can't say no' to her._ he said finally, we can give it a try.  
  
Sydney smiled and wiped a tear from her eye as she settled back into his embrace. Thank you.  
  
You're welcome, he said, kissing the top of her head. He wondered if she truly did have feelings for him of if she just decided to choose him as a random guy to be with her for the time being. He figured that wasn't the case, as he knew so much about her and knew what she was going through and had been through. He was going to be the rock on the beach in the sand near a cliff that violent waves crashed into and were buffered by. He would be there for the hard times she would go through and would pick her up when she was down. The waves of her pain would crash into the solid of his comforting and would be washed back out to sea to come back another time when the cycle would repeat. He had no idea how long that cycle would continue, but he would be there to make it go on for as long as the pain continued to be there and the time after, when they could be free—free of spying, murder and lies—and could just exist peacefully together.  
  
He held her tighter and thought of what it would be like when it was all over. How they would be able to walk along holding hands and laughing at a joke only they would understand and not having to worry about anyone wanting to blow their heads off. Where their only worry would be who drank the last of the milk and refused to go buy more. Where they could be together and have normal lives with normal jobs and a normal existence.  
  
He just hoped the end was near and that the beginning was not far after.  
  
  
  
  


FIN


End file.
